Pale Angel
by 666Rik666
Summary: When Shinobi world was destroyed, he was reborn as an angel in the world of Sanctuary. His name, now it is Malthael. Before - Naruto. Naruto/Diablo/MGE/


Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Monster Girl Encyclopedia or Diablo, or any other comics, games, anime or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Pale angel.**

 **Chapter I.**

Failure… all my life this word followed me. During Academy… during my life as shinobi. They still called me a failure and considered me nothing, but a nuisance, even after I defeated Pain and saved them all from death.

There was only one, who never thought like this.

Now, betrayed by my own comrades after Kaguya was defeated, I fear for her safety and safety of our unborn daughter. However… my enemies soon had found out, that I brought them a trick or two. With last bit of strength, I had protected Hinata… after I managed to gather all my strength that was left and destabilize the core of our world.

I had never expected that I was that strong.

And this strength got attention from really powerful entity. However, all the hatred that was within me wasn't something that power of All Creation had enjoyed staying nearby. So the power had sealed the hatred inside me and turned me into one of its greatest warriors, Archangel of Wisdom, Malthael.

But no matter how high I climbed… I had once again failed. And dying from the blade of the Nephalem, had I finally understood that I was manipulated, by the Prime Evil, Diablo. I understood, that he used me to escape his prison.

I felt despair, but for the first time in my life… I was saved by my failure. The fact that I became aspect of death, didn't go without a trace. I felt, as my body slowly reformed. But as I once told… once again there was some consequences.

Since Malthael was created from three components, soul of Human, Demon and little bit of Power of All-Creation… I was now forced to change my appearance between the three species… and whatever appearance was present, that part was more dominant.

In other words, when I appeared as demonic fox spirit I was still myself, but Kurama, who managed to survive all this crazy endless drive alongside me, was more in control, and if something bothered him, he could easily overpower my control and 'drive the car' himself, when I appeared as an angel, Malthael as well, had more control over the body.

And only as human was more powerful than my two, impossibly tough roommates.

But right now, I was more concerned with the Nephalems. They managed to best the Death itself, but still… they remained humans… with all their faults and all their strengths… they were also really easy to corrupt. I knew that something like this will end bad. Therefore, I decided to use my now free eternity to find a way to protect them from Diablo's corruption and at least somehow erase my sins…

With great sorrow, Tyrael looked, how oldest of his friends was slowly turning into dust. Behind him, Johanna, Sonya, Valla and Li-Ming, silently stood, with explosion of white light appeared Auriel.

"So… he finally rests in peace." Said the Archangel of Hope. "Let's hope that at least now; he will have so much deserved rest and peace of mind."

"Dead?" asked Tyrael. "Are you sure? Can't you feel it? Maybe you, Nephalems? Maybe my mortal nature shows me an obvious truth that is hidden from immortal mind?"

"What are you talking about, Tyrael?" asked Li-Ming. "I cannot feel anything but death around us.

"Same here." Grunted the red-haired barbarian. "This unnatural place sends chills down my spine. It reeks of death and corruption." Johanna and Valla just nodded supporting their friends.

" _You really think so?"_ grim voice that installed fear in hearts of all living in Sanctuary once again boomed in the dark halls. _"Death is never the end. I see it know. You had just opened the doors for me. To a new beginning."_

"Malthael?!" asked angry Johanna. "Where are you?! Stop hiding and show yourself, coward!"

" _No can do."_ Whispered the voice. _"You did a perfect work, young Nephalem. Nevertheless, remember… Death isn't something that can be murdered."_

With those words spirit of Malthael left the world of Sanctuary and with unimaginable speed, it traveled to another one, where he was once, due to a task, given to him.

He still remembered, how he was given the mission 'off charts', by the Power of All-Creation. He blessed the pair of humans, who couldn't have children. Usually something like this was a work for a lesser angel, but request from someone as powerful shouldn't be ignored. During his stay in this world, Malthael had found out that it once housed the artifact, known as Heart of Succubus.

According to the legends, this artifact can shield its wielder from any kind of corruption. Fearing the power of such artifact, infamous succubus Lilith, stole it and hid it away, fearing that her influence over mortals' hearts and minds may be broken.

At first, she always carried it with herself and another side of the artifact was find out, in hands of a demon, it multiplied his or her powers and all this power was in hands of Lilith. One of the most hedonistic devils that he had known… at least it wasn't in hands of Diablo, he really feared that they will lose the war in this case. Such artifact may be Nephalems' only hope.

Or doom them all, if it will get into wrong hands.

During his last visit, countless creatures, called 'monster girls' or 'mamono', inhabited this world. During the period of his brief visit, world was in turmoil, because of another war between races of men and mamono tribes.

Of course, it didn't stop him from gaining contacts on both sides, and one of such contacts he decided to visit. Lady Gertha Abbistrain, or little Gerthy as he once called her, was a lich. His aura of death was completely ignored by her, so Malthael, who was in period of active falling from his grace, was glad for this fact.

Taking a form of human that he used before, during his stay in her castle, Malthael concentrated and found Gertha's presence in her cabinet, expecting no problem, he appeared there from the purple teleport… However, he had forgotten, that mamono need to be sexually active… nearly constantly.

Gertha was holding a chain, which was connected to a choker on the neck of large muscular woman, who was ramming her with a strap-on. Gertha was lying on her working table, with her legs high in the air and her arms under her knees, to give her sex partner a better access to her body.

"Fuck me harder, Beatrice! Fuck me harder, as powerful as you can!" during his stay he had never seen Gertha showing emotions. It was due to a fact that she was a lich, and such types of mamono usually cannot express their emotions.

But Gerth was brimming with happiness and lust. So… Malthael decided to keep his presence hidden and just waited till the two will finally finish. After the second hour, he took a chair and sat on it. Since he already seen Gertha countless times, he decided to look over her lover, the one called Beatrice.

Her skin was bronze-like in color, under her skin, during each her thrust, he saw her powerful muscles, her hair was brown and judging by her giant height and the mark of Cult of Ares, on her back, she was from amazon tribes, and belonged to the minority that still haven't swore their allegiance to the current Demon Queen.

Amazons were well-known in this world for one interesting detail of their organisms, unlike all other human females, their bodies also produced mana that was needed for mamono to sustain themselves. At first Demon Queen wanted to use them as feeding stock in her army, but very soon it was found, that corrupted amazons cannot produce the so desired and needed mana and Demon Queen lose her interest in them.

Their Goddess of War, Ares herself, reminded her of them, very roughly. Seeing that one part of her people is destroying and converting the other part, she gave a major ass-kicking to the pompous Demon Queen.

This started the animosity between two powerful being and uneasy truce between two parts of once united amazons, where one part was worshiping Minagi as their patron god and other keeping their loyalty to Ares.

He didn't understand what gave him up. Suddenly before another thrust, the girl turned. It was the first time he had seen her face, while he was here. She was beautiful and her big, blue eyes were one of the most wonderful things that he had seen.

However, like a large, wild cat, she hissed and jumped in his direction. She was truly like a wild animal. Like a beautiful, raging, wild animal. The only thing that bothered him, was the fact that she still wore a strap-on…

Several seconds later, now completely naked, Beatrice was packed into magic binds and Malthael and Gertha were arguing with each other.

"I was perfectly safe! Why did you interfere?!" asked the female lich, with only piece of cloth being her cloak on her shoulders. Considering the pose she stood in, with her hands on her hips, there was nothing that was hidden from his eyes.

"She isn't hurt, if you are worrying about this, just unconscious and bounded."

"She was unarmed!" screamed the little lich.

Malthael looked at the size of the dildo that was lying near Beatrice. "That I would disagree with."

While Gertha continued her rant about his lack of mannerism and tact, angel of death looked around. Now, not hidden by the naked bodies of Gertha and Beatrice, in front of his eyes were countless magical graphs and diagrams that covered lich's working table.

Some of the lines and graphs were definitely familiar. Deep in thought, angel walked closer, trying to get a better look.

"Where did you find this?" asked Malthael.

"One of my contacts asked me to translate this." Answered Gertha. "Why do you care?"

"It is one of ancient texts where different artifacts, named Pieces of Eden were mentioned. One of the most notable and well-known artifacts is called the Sword of Eden, which is located in the capital of Lescatie…"

"And also is wielded by the one, who is called 'The Fake Hero', girl named Ratta." Said Gertha.

"Interesting. Why is that?" asked her Malthael.

"Sword of Eden had chosen her as its wielder, while the other candidate, truly loyal to the ideals of the Order and the Kingdom, Wilmarina Noscrim, more powerful and skilled than Ratta, was left with nothing. The fact that they were once childhood friends just added oil into the fire." Said little mamono. "However, activation of such powerful artifact nearly gave a heart attack to our dear Demon Queen and her daughter, Druella, who planned to start a war with Lescatie and is currently biting her elbows."

"Oww… my head…" said Beatrice, sitting vertically and trying to break her bindings. "Master! He is dangerous! Step away from him!"

"Relax my dear." Said mamono. "This is Naruto, he is an old friend of mine and right now he was already giving me his apologies. Also…" she turned her head in the direction of the angel in disguise. "I think he can help me with one certain problem, moreover he certainly will not say no, after all the fun that he so roughly cut short. So I'm absolutely sure that he will teach you, how to write and read, after I will ask him."

 **Unknown time. Wastelands.**

Excelia, known as Queen of Minotaurs was one of the most powerful monsters of this world, but she was greatly different from the usual monster girls, created because of the eruption of demonic energy, caused by Minagi. Excelia came from another world, alongside her family members, seeking power for she didn't need mana from the men or their semen, she was certainly not one of the monsters natural to the world she was currently inhabiting. Trying to not get an unneeded attention she participated in power raffles and husband-hunting, natural to local mamono.

Moreover, she was insanely strong, even by the standards of the minotaurs and greatly skilled in magic, that was unheard among her kin.

With brute power, diplomacy, blackmail and her magic gift, she united tribes of the minotaurs from Wastelands and get in contact with several organizations from Zipangu. Right now, lying on her bed, completely naked, she was rushed by the waves of ecstasy, as her gift from kunoichi, a beautiful maiden, named Hinata Hyuuga, was pleasuring her.

Hinata was one of the few warriors of from her union of Kunoichi, who could try take over position of the leader, so the current Kage, main kunoichi, ordered her loyal warriors to kidnap her child, Himawari, and used her as bargaining chip when she dealt with Hinata. She forced her to agree with her conditions and used her as gift to Queen Excellia.

Therefore, Tsunade, received a pocket clan leader, in form of Hanabi Hyuuga and a guarantee of her and her sister's loyalty, in form of Himawari Hyuuga. While youngest sister took care about her clan and her niece, the elder one was sating carnal desire of the Minotaur Queen, providing their hidden village new clients and new missions.

After the catastrophe, caused by the attack on Naruto, all kunoichi from the Shinobi world found themselves here, on the Zipangu Archipelago. Surprisingly, chakra in their bodies protected them from the corruption, unlike transformation that happened with all shinobi clans in Zipangu, also it gave them so needed boost against their enemies, making them more than worthy rivals of new espionage divisions from Demon Queen forces.

Tsunade had nothing against Hinata or Naruto, but placing her in such situation was the only possible option to shield her and the child from the several angry citizens. Some were angry because their plans for world domination in their previous world perished alongside it and some discontent kunoichi were displeased with the loss of their boyfriends and husbands, but also knew that those, who were truly to blame, were among them.

In other words, entire hidden village was like a big boiling kettle, that was about to explode, and the trigger to this explosion were either a little girl or her mother. Only possible way to save Hinata was sending her away, even on such… unpleasant job, girl on the other hand… was constantly under her watch.

Excellia, on the other side, was glad for such a fine gift. Hinata brought harmony into her family. She finally, with Hinata's help, managed to make peace with her daughter Grindellda and end her destructing rivalry with her other daughter, Adellia.

Hinata was left with family of minotaur queens, but only worry that she had was that over her daughter's fate. She feared that even combined powers that Tsunade and Hanabi had in their disposal, they will not be able to protect Himawari.

 **Back in the castle. With Naruto/Malthael. Several days later.**

"Yes… now continue with next one." Said Malthael, looking how his new apprentice was slowly writing words and sentences. Fixing relations between them took a lot of time, she was really offended by his intervention during… her intimate moment.

She reluctantly let him teach her and Malthael had found great apprentice in her. All knowledge that he gave her, she absorbed like a sponge. Malthael always smiled as he looked at the serious look on her face, while she was learning under him.

What a cute amazon she was at moments like this.

She was interested in everything, but most of all, in his abilities to craft and create different kinds of weapons. Right now, while he was teaching her, he was also working on the hidden blade. He moved his wrist and with a silent click, blade appeared from his sleeve.

"Cooool." Instantly said Beatrice, with her eyes glowing with affection, while she looked at the weapon attached to his wrist. Malthael just smiled, at these moments, she reminded him a child, who saw a new toy. In many ways, she was like him.

He too liked dangerous toys.

"Unfortunately, our time will be cut short." Said he, as his blade once again hid in his sleeve. "Texts that our dear landlord is translating aren't complete. Unfortunately, translation can start only after the entire text is in our hands. You see these texts are heavily encrypted, but codes to decrypt them are planted in the encryptions on the other pages."

"Sounds really problematic to me." Said Beatrice. "Who will do something like that?"

"Someone, who has the time to do so, someone, who wishes to hide something, there are many possibilities." Answered her Malthael, picking up his weapons and placing his hood on. "But right now… I need to find another piece of text for our dear lich. Her contacts had already found another piece of text."

Gertha' castle, at least the one where was her current residence was built on a cliff, it was impossible to climb it and castle itself was built many years ago, during the times when the HQ of the Magic Guild was here. It was during the reign of the old Demon Kings, when relict monsters still walked over the world.

Ages passed and castle stood left and abandoned magical portals used to get into it, stopped working ages ago and the city around the cliff turned into a ghost town. However, since Gertha's arrival, castle was slowly turning into a stronghold that it once was. Nevertheless, even with updated magical wards there were still things that needed to be fixed.

For that they needed servants.

Before he started his mission, Malthael decided to speak with Gertha about it. He had found her in her library, where she was working over translation.

"How is it going?" asked he, stopping several meters away from her.

"It isn't going anywhere… At all." Answered she. "I really hope that you are right about those other texts. They are our only chance."

"Don't worry about it." Answered Malthael. "Everything will be okay. But there is still one thing that I need to ask you."

"What is that?"

"Servants." Answered Malthael. "Dust is slowly filling your castle, I fear that your precious books will be destroyed by bugs and vermin. We will need someone, who will take care of our home."

"Hmm…" lich scratched her chin. "There are some mamono, who are searching for a place to stay. Among them, there are kikimora, shoggoth and troll. All three of them will be enough to deal with amount of work that will fell upon the shoulders of our servants."

"Good. I will be really disappointed if our castle will turn into dust collector, like all your colleagues let them turn into. Our home must be well taken care of."

 **Lescatie. Capital**.

Staying in the capital of Lescatie, country, controlled by pro-human extremist, religious organization would have been problematic, if Naruto wasn't able to hide his true self completely.

First of all, he needed to deal with some personal quests. Book that Gertha talked with him about, two young heroes that will need some investigation… and his primal target, Mister Oswald Du'Galle member of the terroristic group "Will of Illias".

Book was an easy part. Old Librarian was to senile to remember someone, he relied too much on his personal journal, where he had written down every book that was taken. Unfortunately for him, Malthael learned how to forge handwriting, even before he became an archangel.

Wilmarina wasn't all this great. He felt her power, so bright and pure, but somewhere inside… there was something akin to rot inside the tree. She was giving a speech to young aspirants, who just arrived to receive their blessing. Standing before the church, she seemed so innocent and righteous… but Malthael saw her true nature.

Limitless passion, that fueled her faith, came from love, her desire to be with her loved one was denied to her by Order. She knew that if she will dare to show even ounce of sympathy, her loved one will be tortured and killed, right before her eyes.

For she loved Ratta more than a friend should have and soon it was about to bite her in the ass.

Seeing everything that he wanted, Malthael walked away from the gathering and hid in the crowd. He had found the second girl near the orphanage, where Lady Fullmoon take care about the orphaned children, she also helped the Saint Maiden a lot, both when she was a child and when she became known as "Fake Hero".

Situation with her was complex, she had support of the common folk, but all nobles were against her, the situation with Wilmarina was the same, only it was reversed vice versa.

However, what was problematic, is the fact that he nearly instantly recognized the girl. And not just as "Fake Hero" Ratta. He saw his own mark, which blessed one certain child many years ago; it was unseen to nearly anyone, but the greatest of angels and demons, on her back.

She was the child that he, in a way, created.

His daughter.

Ratta the "Fake Hero" was his daughter.

…

Several hours later Malthael had found himself looking at the capital from above, sitting on cathedral's spire. Greatest view on the city beat all the trouble that he faced, while he was climbing there. Aside from it, he also was on perfect position to deal with Du'Galle.

He always was present during the morning prayer and he always left the cathedral through the main gate as he did enter.

When the man stepped out of the church, Malthael leaped forward. It took him several seconds to reach his goal. With grim satisfaction he heard, how his targets spine crushed under his legs, how his ribs cracked when they met the stones of the street, how he spitted blood from some inner damage.

Seconds later the hidden blade finished his earthly path.

Malthael ran away, through crowded streets of Lescatie, hiding from guards, who were either too stubborn, or too stupid to stop the chase. Or they were…

"Hold there, assassin!" stated the melodic female voice from somewhere above. Malthael raised his head and sighed. Of course… Valkyrie.

Battle angels sent to guard the holiest places and greatest fortresses of Illias, those women were recognized as fearsome force. However… they weren't as strong as archangel. With critical eye, Malthael continued to look at the Valkyrie.

Clad in something that resembled the armored bikini and some metal boots and armored gloves, that were created rather to show her skin than protect her, now Malthael was sure that demonic energy didn't invade only former demons and monsters.

Looks like former holy creatures also were changed by it.

Too preoccupied by analyzing of his opponent, Malthael nearly missed the moment, when she charged into battle. Valkyrie attack from above, aiming to cleave him in half. However, superior reflexes of Malthael, once again saved his life.

Two hidden blades appeared from his sleeves, meanwhile, Valkyrie turned her face to him and first blade left a scratch on her pretty face. Second blade pierced her shoulder.

"Do you see, my dear?" asked angel of death. "You shall think about change in your wardrobe."

Speaking to her, he twisted the blade in her wound, forcing her to scream from unbearable pain.

"Do you see now, little pigeon?" asked Naruto. "It is easy to be strong among humans, but when you face someone of similar stature, you are quite easily humbled."

"Preposterous…" gritted her teeth Valkyrie. "I'm Freya, one of the Elder Valkyries! I will not be bested by mere assassin!"

"I had slain countless demons, angels and even mortals, who were far superior to you. Both through fair and unfair means. Choose wisely, or die miserably." Warned her angel of death

Feeling, how strange sense of weakness started to spread over her body, she turned her head and noticed that her wound was covered by white foam-like substance. Looks like her body was fighting the poison and she wasn't sure that it was winning.

Valkyrie opened her white feathered wings and clapped them, flying into the sky, soon, the only thing that reminded about her were white feathers that danced in the air.

"So I thought." Muttered Naruto as he disappeared in the shadows. This day guards didn't manage to capture the assassin and bring him, or them to justice.

…

When Wilmarina entered the Tower, Lady Freya was already there. She ripped off her armor and now was completely naked, moaning from pain, caused by her injury.

"W… Wilmarina… I… once again need your aid." Without a word, female hero's hand reached the buttons and ropes that held her clothes on her, minute later, she stood on all fours, like countless time before, in front of her keeper and tormentor.

Many years ago, when she became a hero, Ilias sent her Freya, one of her most powerful warriors, to place her on the right path. However, Ilias knew about the feelings that Wilmarina harbored to her rival, Ratta. That's why Freya was chosen, among other angels, she managed to find and learn the basics of biomancy, which she used to change her appearance and gather information for her master.

She also uses it during sexual intercourse to give her partner more pleasure. Hence, that's why Wilamrina often found herself with Freya's elongated clitoris deep in her ass. She moaned, both from pain, pleasure and humiliation, caused by the situation she was in, position she was in and the fact that part of her enjoyed the way that she was treated.

Freya increased the speed of her thrusts, feeling the rising tide of her orgasm. To her this sex was just a way to recharge, like all humans and even more than ordinary, since she was a Hero, Wilmarina has an inner reservoir of energy, through sexual intercourse, Valkyries were able to reach that inner pond to use the energy for… healing themselves as example.

Freya touched the new skin on her shoulder, where the wound was. She rose from the bed, leaving wet sheets, with tired form of Wilmarine atop them, behind her. She walked to the window, seducing epitome of perfection, hidden by white-feathered wings and smiled. Before, she and her sisters were able to take energy only from men, now with powers of biomancy, reopened by her, they will be able to have additional trump cards against the unbelievers.

Too deep in her own thoughts she didn't notice, how the tips of her feathers darkened, before becoming white again.

 **Castle. Malthael's chamber. Month later**.

Very much like the petit landlady of the castle, Malthael's chambers were filled with scrolls and books, giving it an appearance of scholar's cabinet. Not even a soul will believe that most dangerous assassin of this world lived here.

Right now, fallen angel was working over new upgrade for his ammunition. During last month he was busy, countless victims with the same wounds and absolutely no trace of killer… Coombination of various skills, weapons and rumors gave him a reputation of feared and mystical assassin.

He didn't care though.

After his first talk with Gertha. Young looking lich decided to hire all three maids. This however, brought unforeseen problems. Young Beatrice felt that her position in the house was somehow endangered by the presence of three more maidens.

Therefore, Naruto often found in dark corners assaulting one of the girls, she was establishing her dominance this way. Even now, Naruto had found her in closet, behind Rachi, their Kikimora maid.

"Cough, cough." Calm coughing behind her made Beatrice slowly turn to the sound, giving Naruto a good show of her perfect body, despite the objections from the maid, Amazone stopped moving.

"Lord Malthael." Greeted him young maiden. "I wasn't expecting you this early."

"Early?" Naruto raised his brow. "Beatrice you are half an hour late for the lesson established for you by lady Gertha. I understand that you need to show other girls your position near your master and I also can relate to the fact that you feel it being threatened by their mere presence, but you are starting to enjoy the process a bit too much."

Beatrice sighed and moved her hips backwards, exiting Kikimora's tight embrace, poor girl, completely exhausted, fell to the floor, motionless. "Okay I'm done, what's now?"

"Now, my dear girl, you dress up. And finally get rid of that blasted thing that you attached between your legs!"

…

Sanctuary was protected and finally safe. However, Tyrael was worried by the final words of Angel of Death. He started to hear strange call that led him to the mountains in Zakarum. There angel-turned-human had found a strange ark, seemed to be crafted by hands of men, but it gave such a strange, otherworldly vibe, that made it absolutely clear: whatever it was, it wasn't an ark, whomever created it, it wasn't mortals.

But the darkness inside the ark was calling and fearlessly, Tyrael stepped inside. He saw countless bright later, he understood that it were stars. He looked upon the universe, from thye point of view, that could afford only one being: Power of All-Creation.

Suddenly, something pulled him forward. Spots turned into a stream of golden light and Tyrael understood that he was flying somewhere. When flames covered his form he started to panick, human flesh was to weak to survive something like this.

…

Druella sat before her large marquee and looked at the night sky. Why couldn't everyone stop fighting? They just wanted to create families and live happily. However, servants of Illias get the oil into the flames of people's hatred and then unleash them in mamono's direction.

She understood that they feared the future, the change that will be brought upon them may crush all known societies, but it was all for the better future! For future without war! Couldn't they understand this?

Druella saw a falling star and wished for her dream of ideal world finally turn into reality.

…

Black hood that covered blonde-haired head moved, as if its owner listened to something.

"So… you are finally here… brother."

"Master what are you mumbling about?"

"Nothing Beatrice, let's continue."

…

Tyrael rose up, he fell from the sky, leaving a large crater in the earth, after his impact. However he didn't feel pain. Instead of it was the feeling that he had nearly forgotten.

He turned his head to see his spectral wings.

"Well shit."


End file.
